No need for forgiveness
by OppaiSamurai
Summary: Chikane can't bring herself to let go. Himeko eases her burden. Warnings: Futanari Chikane (Commission for anon)


**No need for forgiveness**

Forgiving yourself is one of the hardest things anyone can do. Chikane knows that more than anyone. Even after countless lifetimes, and despite countless years _finally_ at the side of the one she's always loved, she still can't figure out how to do it. It's not like Himeko even wants her to feel guilty. She's already forgiven Chikane a thousand times over and that's the problem!

Himeko is an angel. She has never intentionally hurt anyone, never done something wrong in her entire life. Entire _lives._

That's why Chikane can never truly forgive herself for hurting Himeko. No matter how hard she tries, no matter how many times Himeko says she loves and forgives her...To hurt someone so innocent...

"What's wrong?" Himeko murmurs softly, squeezing Chikane's hand. Her dark blue- almost violet eyes look so soft and Chikane is slightly comforted just looking into them.

"..." Chikane doesn't want to mention that she's feeling depressed or down.

The couple was walking through the city, heading toward a grocer Himeko favored. Apparently, Chikane had lost herself in her thoughts-again. How despicable of her! She'd even promised Himeko she'd stop doing it. That she'd speak her mind, instead of festering in her own thoughts alone.

Afterall... It was her selfish act of keeping her thoughts and worries to herself that led to...

A hundred images flashed through Chikane's mind. _Her ripping off Himeko's clothing, her excitement spiking despite the self-loathing she'd felt at the time and the pain in Himeko's ey_es. And-_their katanas entering each other in a thousand different lifetimes...mainly Chikane's in Himeko's. _

"O-Ow.." Himeko whimpered, and Chikane realized she'd been clenching her fist. Hard. And Himeko's soft, little hand was being crushed.

The dark-haired girl immediately pulled her hand away, shaking her head with self-disgust on her beautiful, flawless face. "I-I'm so sorry. I was just-"

"Thinking about something?" Himeko asked softly, her expression warm. She was gently probing, not demanding answers or trying to manipulate her. Why was Himeko such an angel? And how could Chikane ever forgive herself for what she did in the past?

Chikane's silence is apparently quite telling because Himeko stops. Chikane stops with her, avoiding her girlfriend's eyes. Himeko lets go of her hand and curls her fingers into the front of Chikane's shirt, staring straight into Chikane's eyes. Himeko's lips are curled into a delicate pout. She's so damn adorable...

"Are you thinking about _bad, pointless_ things again?"

Chikane smiled sadly. She saw no point in lying to Himeko and pretending she wasn't. So she nodded. "I just can't forgive myself."

Himeko cocked her head, eyes sad. "But we're just going out for groceries… what made you think about-"

Chikane closed her eyes and interrupted quickly. "I know! You're just... so cute and kind. Even when you're doing normal, everyday things like walking to the grocer or saying hello to people there's just this… warm light that shines off of you. Anyone can see the type of person you are. You make the world around you better and-"

Himeko covers Chikane's mouth. "C-Chikane. I understand but.. I'm just a normal girl. We both agreed to stop putting each other in boxes. We promised, remember? I always considered you this cold, quiet, mysterious girl, but the truth is that you're so gentle and you just struggle to socialize and show how warm you are inside… but it's because we put each other a distance with phrases like "you're an angel" and "you're perfect and will protect me"...that we've hurt each other in the past! So stop seeing me in this strange light. I'm just… being me."

Chikane is speechless. How does her girlfriend do it? So ditzy and carefree, and then she pulls out a pep talk like that. Honestly, it's just more proof that Chikane doesn't deserve her. She was right, Chikane had promised to stop practically worshipping Himeko and vice versa, as it wasn't healthy, but it was so easy for Chikane to slip into her old mentality...

She's trying to shake her negative thoughts off when Himeko grabs her face and kisses her. It's a deep and warm kiss, full of nothing but love and encouragement.

"Chikane...let's do groceries another time. I want to go home."

Chikane's heart pounded. She could tell by her girlfriend's tone that this wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. The dark-haired girl swallowed hard. Himeko rarely took the lead... Another area, specifically the one between her thighs, began to throb and harden as she gripped Himeko's hand. She followed the blonde girl with an anxious but excited expression, her blue eyes wide. With her free hand, Chikane pulled her sweater down and hid her slowly tenting crotch as the pair of young women headed home.

* * *

It was as she expected. The second she got home Himeko practically tore her clothes off and pushed her up into their bedroom. She's being somewhat forceful because she's trying to prove a point. Chikane feels a little guilty, but it's at times like these that she really believes Himeko has forgiven her. Because she's being a little rough, a tiny bit angry...

Himeko pushed her. Chikane landed back on their bed with her legs spread. She's wearing tights and her cock is rock-hard and tenting the front of them. A wet stain has formed at the top of the clothed bulge, and Himeko stares at it with a lustful look, admiring it. She knelt down in front of the taller girl and gripped her cock.

Her first few strokes are teasingly gentle, building up the already rising urges in Chikane's body. The dark-haired girl gasped. "H-Himeko...your hand feels so- NNH!" Himeko teasingly prodded at the wet bunch of cloth right below Chikane's cock, knowing how the older girl would react. When Chikane gasped and moaned, Himeko's expression grew sultry.

"I can't tell which is more excited~!" Himeko giggles with an excited expression. Her eyes were practically sparkling! Chikane gulped. "P-Kun is so hard and leaking but P-Chan is _soaked." _Emphasizing her words, Chikane's adorable girlfriend began to play with both of Chikane's "parts." P-Kun being Chikane's stiff cock and P-Chan being her soaked, throbbing pussy.

"P-Please," Chikane begged.

Himeko cocked her head innocently. "Hmm? Please, what?"

"Please...touch them...don't just stare," Chikane murmured, eyes half-lidded. She feels kind of light-headed, all the moisture and blood in her body seemingly in her genitals.

Himeko grasped her cock tighter and began to more forcefully press her fingers against Chikane's hole. Both were clothed, and while her touch felt good, it wasn't enough!

"N-Not like that… with my c-clothes off." Chikane blushes, avoiding Himeko's eyes. Himeko giggled adorably and reached up. Where most lovers would probably make a show of ripping her tights or something like that, Himeko instead grasped the waistband and began sliding them down Chikane's lean, pale thighs. When Chikane's tights were around her ankles, Himeko immediately began to use her mouth.

She started with soft kisses on Chikane's thighs. "I love you, you know that, right?" Himeko murmured as she slid her mouth close to Chikane's throbbing pussy. Chikane shivered as Himeko inhaled deeply, then smiled goofily. "Your smell… your taste~" To emphasize her words, Chikane flicked her tongue out and lapped up a streak of moisture. Chikane's hips jumped and she gasped loudly.

"H-Himeko!"

"And I forgive you. For everything. You always forget, so I'll remind you with my body."

Himeko smiled at Chikane, gently stroking her shaft with soft fingertips. Chikane can't help it. She's trying to be resistant and stubborn, but Himeko's hips feel _so good. _The dark-haired girl bucks her hips, her slender cock sliding through Himeko's soft, soothing fingers. Himeko tightens her grip, just a little, and begins to slide her hand up and down. Her other hand reaches out, two fingers sliding deep into Chikane's bottom hole. It practically sucks Himeko's fingers in, pulsing.

Himeko effortlessly managed to jerk Chikane off and finger her at the same time, her movements almost graceful. No one would expect such dexterous and expert ministrations from an innocent, ditzy girl like Himeko but they've been together for so long and shared their bodies so many times that Himeko knows exactly how Chikane likes it.

Chikane worried her bottom lip, doing her best not to cum from Himeko's hand...

"H-Himeko," she whispers, unable to look away from her lover's eyes. The bright-haired girl beamed, squeezing Chikane's dripping, engorged member and cocking her head slightly.

"What is it, Chikane?" She mewls innocently, even as she tightens her grip on Chikane's desperate, straining shaft. Even as she runs a thumb over the leaking head with a teasing swirl...

"I..." Chikane exhales heavily. "I love you."

Himeko giggled, brushing some of her blonde hair from her beautiful eyes. "I love you too. Let me show you how much."

Chikane moaned as Himeko slid her fingers knuckle-deep into Chikane's pussy. The motion was somewhat rough, and the older girl's pussy gushed lightly, moisture streaming out from inside her. Himeko smiled with satisfaction, scissoring her fingers gently and coating the two digits with as much moisture as possible. Then, she pulled them out and with no warning at all slid them deep into Chikane's ass.

"O-Oh! H-Himeko, fuck!"

Himeko rolled her fingers in a circle, spreading them apart and in turn, the inner walls of Chikane's asshole. The stretch was both painful and delicious, and Chikane's pussy throbbed and dripped with envy. If only Himeko would stop jerking her off and instead- As if sensing her dirty thoughts, Himeko's hand dropped from Chikane's cock. Himeko sucked on three of her fingers and then smiled up at Chikane.

Chikane gasped and moaned, squirming, as Himeko began to pump three fingers in and out of Chikane's soaked snatch. At the same time, she was thrusting two digits into Chikane's anus. The double hit was unexpected, and Chikane's breath rapidly rose and fell as she forgot how to breathe. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She had a mini-orgasm, her body shaking as both of Himeko's hands worked, fingers pounding deep into her with a perfect, fast rhythm.

"H-Himeko! Himeko! Her hips bucked wildly, her hardened cock bouncing up and down in the air. Chikane's adorable girlfriend apparently wasn't done either, as she captured the head of Chikane's bouncing cock between her plump, pink lips. Saliva dripped down her Chikane's cock as the girl began to slide her mouth up and down it, soaking the entire length.

Slurping and squelching noises echoed against the walls of their bedroom as Himeko worked Chikane into a frenzy. The smell of sex and wetness in the air was so potent and obscene. Both girls were panting and moaning hungrily. Himeko couldn't look more satisfied than she did at that moment, loudly slurping on Chikane's cock while fingerfucking both Chikane's tight holes.

Chikane forgot to warn Himeko she was going to cum. Her orgasm just hit so hard and sudden, she couldn't get any words out! "H-Hi-HAAAA!"

Semen burst from the tip of Chikane's cock at the same time her pussy gushed wetly, fluids dripping from the sopping wet hole in a stream. She was squirting and cumming out her dick at the same time! This was such a rare occasion! Chikane's entire body locked up, her eyes widening and rolling to the back of her head.

"AhhAHAHH! H-Himekoooo, Himeko!" Thick, creamy cum splattered from the tip of her cock, coating the back of Himeko's throat. The girl took it in effortlessly, swallowing down load after load of Chikane's seed. Her adorable girlfriend's throat bobbed as she drank Chikane's cum, her eyes glittering with desire.

Chikane practically collapsed, panting heavily. "H-Himeko...that was amazing," she whispered.

Himeko giggled. "Yeah! And we're not even done yet~"

Uh-oh, Himeko really wanted to teach Chikane a lesson about being depressed while out on a date with her, huh? Chikane wasn't going to complain. Himeko stood up and lifted her skirt.

"My kitty is all wet now," Himeko purred gently, "it wants to swallow P-kun~"

Chikane had just come, but her dick tensed and came to life after those words. Fuck, how did Himeko manage to excite her like that!? Those dirty, dirty words with such an innocent voice! It drove Chikane crazy! The taller girl sat back and spread her legs. "I-I want to do it, too!"

Himeko grinned and poked the tip of Chikane's cock. "Really? Even though you're mad at yourself. Maybe you don't deserve to fill me up..."

Chikane groaned in dismay. "I-I don't care about that right now! H-Himeko, I want to fuck you so-"

"Just kidding~I know you do!" Himeko giggled, leaning on the bed and spreading her pussy open. A delicious smell wafted from between those pink, slobbering lips all the way up to Chikane's nose. Himeko wanted it bad. Juices were dripping from Himeko's swollen folds in torrents, soaking Chikane's crotch and the bottom of her shirt. Himeko slowly lowered herself down, her tight little pussy effortlessly swallowing Chikane's cock.

Chikane slid in so fast and deep she came on the spot, a massive load of cum coating Himeko's insides. But she was used to coming a bunch, and her cock stayed rock-hard. Himeko whimpered and writhed as Chikane's cum spread throughout her insides.

"You're so hot inside..."

Chikane gazed up at her girlfriend with a wondrous expression. "You feel amazing...I couldn't hold back," Chikane whispered in a daze. Himeko stared down at her with a beautiful, warm expression. She began to slide up and down.

"Just stop holding back," the sweet girl whispered. Chikane's eyes drifted to her chest. Even though Himeko was wearing clothes, her breasts were bouncing like crazy in her tight little blouse. Himeko had been gentle taking Chikane's tights off, making sure not to damage anything, but Chikane didn't care about any of that. Himeko squealed in delight as Chikane ripped her shirt off, and then her cute, modest bra.

Himeko frowns. "H-Hey!"

Chikane chuckled. "I'll buy you a new one..." She reached up and began to knead Himeko's breasts with slight pressure. Just the way Himeko liked her tits touched, not too gentle, not too rough. At least when they were making love, that is. Their hips slapped together, both girls rolling their bodies against each other. Himeko gasped and grunted as Chikane squeezed her boobs hard, and thrust up and into her pussy.

Everything was so hot and juicy. Chikane could barely breathe, her chest heaving like crazy as she worked her hips in a frenzy. Himeko was moving just as fast, riding Chikane's cock as if her life depended on it. The thick, hard member pushed into Himeko again and again, a wet squelch echoing in the room with every thrust. In no time, Chikane could sense the looming orgasm in Himeko's body. After all, the gentle girl's thrusts were getting weaker and Chikane was practically holding her up at this point, bouncing her up and down on Chikane's cock. Not that she minded. She liked doing all the work. She honestly preferred it when Himeko just laid there and let Chikane worship her beautiful, hot body.

Himeko came a few seconds later. Her juices cascaded down Chikane's swollen shaft and she screamed "C-_CHIKANE_!" before throwing her head back. Her body trembled as she orgasmed. Chikane continued her ministrations, pinching Himeko's cute little nipples and thrusting her hips. Gods, Himeko's pussy was so divine. Tight and slick...she was about to come herself.

She halted everything when Himeko collapsed against her, her arms sliding around Chikane's neck. She was pouting adorable, eyes big and wide. "Why won't you forgive yourself? Even now, you're holding back...holding a part of you away. You know I hate it when you do that."

Chikane didn't expect such forwardness. Especially not at a moment like this. Then again, Himeko always got emotional when she came, often bursting into tears of happiness. Now was apparently no different, as tears were leaking from her beautiful eyes. Though there was a lot more sadness than joy.

"W-What? I-I just..."

Himeko squeezed her shoulders and leaned over, kissing Chikane on the mouth. The taller girl moaned as she felt Himeko's tongue slide between her lips. Her own tongue slid out to greet Chikane's, and they twined gracefully. They explored each other's mouths as they had a million times before. Chikane got more and more excited as the kiss went on. Honestly, she was weak to kisses. They turned her on more than anything, especially wet and messy ones like this.

A string of drool extended between their mouths as Himeko pulled away, eyes half-lidded and glossy. "I love you Chikane...fuck me. Really fuck me...the way I like it~"

Himeko was right. Chikane has been holding herself back. It's always like this, honestly. Chikane, reserved and refusing to let things go. Himeko, enthusiastic and somewhat wild. And she always drew the dirtiest, hungriest parts out of Chikane. These feelings slowly being drawn out by Himeko are the reason Chikane can't forgive herself, in part. These filthy feelings, the urge to dominate. The desire to just fuck Himeko's brains out, to make her forget how to talk or think about anything but Chikane's cock. Gods, knowing Himeko had only ever tasted and had Chikane inside her was such a disgustingly exciting thought.

Himeko had chosen her. Himeko always chose her.

And Himeko loved every part of Chikane. Even the jealous, hungry, dominant parts which drove her to cruel acts in the past… but Himeko wanted Chikane to be cruel now. Cruel and selfish and lustful.

Chikane hissed in frustration and flipped the two of them over, pinning Himeko down on the bed. At first, confused, Himeko struggled as Chikane flipped her around on her belly and began to hump against her ass. "Fuck, I won't hold back then! I love you Himeko, say you're mine!"

Himeko whimpered and panted hungrily as Chikane thrusts her hardened, slobbering cock between her asscheeks, sliding against the tight hole there. "I-I'm yours," the gentle girl whispered. "Every part of me..."

Chikane moaned out loud as Himeko looked over her shoulder, smiling sweetly at Chikane like she was the only person in the whole world. Chikane let out an animalistic cry and began to squeeze and toy with Himeko's soft, sweet ass. She eagerly peeled the pale cheeks apart, staring at the innocent pucker that lay between them. Himeko is an innocent girl. No one would think that her favorite hole to be fucked in was her ass, but Chikane was well aware of Himeko's preferences. Chikane exhaled heavily, groping Himeko's ass so hard the girl whimpered in pain and her fingers left red marks on Himeko's flawless skin.

Himeko quivered when her tight asshole was revealed to the cool air, and Chikane breathed heavily and pushed her cockhead against the tiny hole.

Himeko shivered in delight, "C-Chikane… hold me...'

Chikane almost loses it completely. Part of her wants to ignore her girlfriend's innocent, sweet wishes. She knows Himeko likes it when she's a little frightening, a little rough. But another, stronger part of her just wants to become one with Himeko- heart, body, and spirit.

The dark-haired shrine maiden wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist, pressing her breasts against the gentle back now grazing her breasts. Then, she grips the base of her cock and begins to slide her straining shaft inside Himeko's adorable little ass.

Chikane lets out a guttural, probably inhuman groan. Himeko's ass is just so _amazing. _Tight, warm and welcoming... "H-Himeko… oh Himeko," She murmurs in a daze, her cock pulsing and threatening to burst. The tight ring of Himeko's asshole squeezes her harder. Chikane reaches over and roughly toys with one of Himeko's breasts, squeezing it like dough and toying with the swollen nipple at the center of it.

"N-Noooo~~" Himeko whimpers in delight, trying to push her chest away. Teasing Chikane.

The blue-eyed warrior grunted as she began to slowly thrust inside of her girlfriend.

She starts off slow and steady, gently bucking her hips. Himeko moans quietly and bites her bottom lip, glancing back over her shoulder at Chikane. Her expression and eyes are full of such blatant desire, it almost makes Chikane cum, but she manages to suppress the urge as she buries her fingers into Himeko's pale ass. The skin reddens as she gropes Himeko's cheeks, stretching and pulling them apart.

Every time she does, she gets a glance of her cock buried deep in Himeko's adorable little arse. The hole is just so cute and pink, gripping onto Chikane's dick for dear life. Himeko's naughty little asshole seems to like "P-Kun" even more than her pussy did...Gods, Himeko was such a little slut. _Her _little slut...

Chikane couldn't control her hips anymore. She began thrusting wildly, digging her cock in and out of Himeko's tight pucker. Her ass was so tight and hot, squeezing the life out of Chikane's cock. It was almost too tight, borderline painful, but Chikane just couldn't get enough of it. Just in case, she leaned down and spat right onto Himeko's asshole. She stilled her hips for just a moment, pushing the sticky saliva into Himeko's asshole and onto her shaft to make both a tiny bit more slippery.

Himeko glanced back with blurred eyes, smiling stupidly. "Hmm? Why'd you stop?' She asked innocently, her words slurred. Her pout was insanely adorable, and Chikane felt a near-irresistible urge to kiss those slanted, pink lips.

Chikane didn't bother explaining. Instead, she began fucking her girlfriend harder and faster than ever.

"S-So sudden! So hard! O-oh C-Chikane," Himeko screamed, writhing. "I-It hurts a little.. but I- but I like it..."

Himeko is so ridiculously honest and adorable...Chikane should probably be gentler. She hasn't taken Himeko's ass in a long time and the girl said it hurt a little... But she can't stop herself from moving even faster. Thrusting even harder seeing how much Himeko is becoming undone. The sensual tone in her words. '_It hurts a little… but I like it.' _

"H-Himeko! I love how naughty you are… don't you ever show this side to anyone else! I'm the only one allowed to know it exists..."

Himeko grins happily. "The only one," she parrots, shaking her shapely ass. Chikane bucks, desperately humping against her upturned backend, forcing her dick as deep as possible. Himeko moans even louder, swirling her hips wildly like she wants even more. Chikane leaned down and began to toy with her clit. It's slippery, Himeko's pussy juices have leaked all over her crotch.

Himeko really is losing herself in her lust. Drool is dripping from the corner of her mouth, dripping down her chin, and she couldn't care less! Her usually soft, innocent eyes are almost cloaked with lust and desire; mouth curled into a sickly sweet smile.

Chikane dug her nails into her girlfriend's supple hips and thrust with all her strength, ravaging Himeko's tight ass over and over. Sweat drips down her body as she exerts herself, her hips a blur. She roughly toys with Himeko's clit, the engorged little nub jumping at the sudden touch.

"C-C-Chikane! I-I'M COMING!" Himeko suddenly screamed. Her entire body froze up, then began to tremble wildly. Her ass tightened and strangled Chikane's hardened shaft, spiking Chikane's pleasure. The taller girl threw her head back and held Himeko's clit in a tight, rough grip. Her expression was agonized as she forced back her orgasm and pinched Himeko's throbbing little clit. Pleasure is pouring through her and it takes everything not to come then and there, but she's not ready. She's not done fucking Himeko.

She resists the urge by the skin of her teeth, not allowing herself to bask in the sensations Himeko's supple little ass is providing her right now. The inner walls of Himeko's asshole are straining and squeezing the life out of her cock, trying to take everything Chikane's dick has to give. Trying to milk her for all she'd worth. Chikane groaned and bit into her girlfriend's shoulder, holding her gently, sweat cascading down her face.

"C-Chikane~~ I want your cum~ I want a big load, please~~ I want it!~"

_That adorable whining! _ Chikane finally let go. She almost passes out as pleasure rushes through her like a raging tsunami. She lets out a loud scream and desperately bucks her hips as hard as she can. Himeko squealed as Chikane's cock continued to slam into her ass. She clearly was not expecting it. Chikane is usually so gentle, afterall, but right now...

"H-Himeko, Himeko! I'm coming!" Chikane pants, eyes wide, dragging her nails across Himeko's slightly reddened ass. Himeko keens and moves back to meet Chikane's ministrations, swirling her hips.

Their bodies slam together over and over. "P-play with your clitoris!" Chikane orders, panting.

"B-But it's too sensitive..." Himeko murmurs back, her voice so soft and gentle.

Chikane brings her hand back and slams it down on one of Himeko's upturned asscheeks. Himeko jumps, her asshole fluttering around Chikane's shaft. "Ahh! C-Chikane," her gentle girlfriend whimpers in delight...

Chikane spanks her again. Harder this time. There's a lot more pain in Himeko's voice now, but both of them love it. "Play with your clit, Himeko. **Now**."

Her innocent girlfriend does as told. She's had most of the control this evening, but she prefers to be ordered around. Prefers to be dominated. This is a beloved routine for them.

Himeko gasps when her fingers toy with her own clit, the hypersensitivity of the tiny organ making her squirm and try to pull away. Chikane doesn't let her escape. She places her own hand on top of Himeko's. "Touch it more..." Himeko moans loudly, more a scream than anything, and pinches her clit between two fingers. She began to roughly roll it. Her body's reaction is so strong and immediate, Chikane is unable to breathe. Himeko's ass! It's squeezing so hard, sucking the life out of her!

Chikane can't hold back anymore! She really can't! The next few minutes are hot and senseless. Her hips can't and won't stop, her cock spearing in and out of Himeko's loving, hot hole.

"F-Fuck! Fuck you feel so good," Chikane groans, eyes-rolling. "H-Himeko! Himeko please!"

Himeko moans too, their voices blurring and becoming one just like their bodies. "Chikane, whatever you need. I love you, I love you so much! Never leave me, I want you forever!"

Those words always undo her. Himeko knows that.

Chikane screams, grasping Himeko's hips with all her strength, bruising the soft skin. "I-I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you Himeko, I-I can't hold back!" Chikane ejaculates with a loud gasp, her cum flowing from her engorged tip and shooting deep inside her gentle lover's asshole. She always comes so much, but she lets out even more semen than usual, her fluids rapidly flooding and dripping from her lovers ravaged asshole.

The next few minutes consist of her panting and thrusting her hips like a rabid animal, pouring seemingly buckets of cum into her girlfriend. There's so much it leaks out and drips onto the floor, making a huge sticky mess… Chikane's energy leaves her at some point and she collapses on top of Himeko, gently squeezing her breasts and kissing her back.

"Mmm," Himeko moans softly, apparently quite exhausted by their activities as well. They had so much they needed to do today: Groceries, laundry. And Chikane had work in the evening… but apparently, none of that was going to happen.

Chikane panted, nosing up against Himeko's sweaty, soft throat. She kissed the pale flesh she found there. "Should I just call out of work today?"

Himeko giggled and wiggled her ass. Her tight, used anus clenched and squeezed Chikane's cock, threatening to ring more even spunk out it then and there. "I don't know, have you forgiven yourself yet?"

Chikane's heart rate spiked in an instant. She'd almost forgotten that that was why they were doing this in the first place. She still feels guilty, she always will, but this has greatly alleviated it, for now at least. So she plasters on a teasing grin and leaned close, gently thrusting her lips. Himeko moaned in delight as Chikane's thick cock slid as deep as possible into her ass.

"Hmmm~... no, not yet.. .but I think if you let me fuck you a few more times I'll get the message, Himeko~"

Himeko smiled and giggled, shaking her little ass, sliding herself up and down Chikane's already hardened shaft. "What a shame~ I guess we have no choice but to go all day and night~" The motions of Himeko's hips and the seductive words spoken in such an innocent voice awoke Chikane's fading instincts, her cock becoming rock hard in a mere second. She got a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to her crotch, but that only excited her even more. She couldn't stop herself from thrusting a few times in short, shallow motions.

Maybe forgiving herself wasn't all that important...


End file.
